


A coeur ouvert

by NessaElanesse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic - Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant / Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant / Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant / Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant / Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A coeur ouvert

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Et voici une Songfic en collaboration avec lulu59 ! Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Hawaii 5-0 m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Leonard Freeman.

Voila maintenant plus d'une semaine que tu es parti pour chercher Wo Fat. Je suis chez moi dans le noir, allongé dans mon lit. Je t'appelle encore une fois même si je sais que je vais tomber sur ta messagerie. Une chanson retentit, je ne sais même pas d'où elle sort.

_Et c'est dans l'amertume_   
_Que ma journée s'achève_   
_Seul dans mon lit, je t'appelle_   
_Encore le répondeur_   
_Et ta voix qui me rappelle_   
_Que c'est mon seul moyen de te dire je t'aime ouh_   
_J'ai l'impression que l'on n'existe plus_   
_J'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus_   
_De mon nom, de ma voix_   
_Nos envies tous les deux, de notre histoire_   
_Je sais que..._

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant_   
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_   
_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant_   
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_   
_Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends._

Je me sens vide depuis que tu es parti, puis Rachel qui ne me laisse pas voir mon petit chat. Je suis à bout, vous me manquez énormément. A ce moment là j'entends ta voix comme d'habitude mais ce qui me surprend c'est que c'est vraiment toi et non ton répondeur.

« -  **Danny…**  »

Au même moment à l'autre bout du pays :

Je suis sur le balcon de ma chambre d'hôtel quand je vois que tu m'appelles. Je ne décroche pas comme d'habitude, je reste encore un peu dehors quand une musique retentit.

_Si tu savais ce que je vis_   
_Tous les jours, toutes les nuits_   
_Déchirée par un vent de peine_   
_Je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais j'ai mal aussi_   
_J'ai dû tourner le dos à l'homme que j'aime ouh_   
_Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi_   
_Pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi_   
_C'est égoïste, je le sais_   
_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser_   
_Je sais que..._

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant_   
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_   
_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant_   
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_   
_Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends._

Je suis désolé de te faire du mal, Bébé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire ça tout seul. Je sais que tu souffres plus que moi, car tu m'as expliqué ton passé et moi j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être parti loin de toi. Cette chanson me fait réagir et je te réponds avant que tu ne tombes encore une fois sur mon répondeur.

« -  **Danny, je suis désolé de te faire du mal, Bébé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire ça tout seul. Je sais que tu souffres plus que moi, car tu m'as expliqué ton passé et moi j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être parti loin de toi. Je t'aime tellement**

-  **Oh, Babe, j'entends enfin ta voix. Tu me manques trop, dis-moi que tu rentres bientôt, je suis à bout.**

- **En fin de semaine, je serais rentré, promis. On rattrapera le temps qu'on a perdu, et je me ferais pardonner mon abandon.**

-  **Steven, Babe, pitié, ne pars plus comme ça en laissant qu'une lettre. J'ai eu peur, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi,**  pleura Danny.

-  **Bébé, je t'ai fait une promesse, je serais toujours là à tes côtés. Même si je suis loin, je suis toujours dans ton cœur et dans ta tête.**

-  **Je le sais mais ta présence me manque.**

-  **Je ne peux pas rester longtemps au téléphone mais Daniel Williams sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde**  !

-  **Je t'aime aussi Steven McGarett ! Rentre vite et en entier**  dit Danny en rigolant

-  **Je te le promets Babe répondit Steve avant de raccrocher.**  »

Suite à ce petite discussion Danny se senti beaucoup mieux et s'endormi le sourire au lèvre.

FIN


End file.
